My Immortal
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Maxie loved him but now he's gone
1. The Fire

My Immortal  
  
I don't own the song or GH  
  
~~  
  
I couldn't believe it thought Maxie Jones I'm actually in love again. I never dreamed it possible after what happened with Kyle but it did. Even though it was an older man I kind of knew it would be that way. As I headed to the Port Charles Hotel where he was hiding when I first saw the flames then I saw firemen pull my dad out on a stretcher.  
  
"No," I cried, "that's my dad Mac Scorpio is he alive."  
  
"Yes," said the EMT, "he is being rushed to the General Hospital Burn unit."  
  
"What happened," I yelled.  
  
"As far as we can guess a fire started from the electrical panel in the basement," said the EMT.  
  
"There was a young man in there did he get out," I said.  
  
"If he did he probably wouldn't be alive," said the EMT just as a stretcher carried a body covered by a sheet.  
  
"ZANDER," I yelled in Pain.  
  
"He's burned beyond recognition," A Fireman.  
  
"Well he's probably dead," said the EMT, "Hopefully it's not your friend miss."  
  
"I hope so," I said, "but I know it is Zander's Dead."  
  
~~  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	2. Family

My Immortal  
  
I don't own the song or GH (no spoilers intended)  
  
~~  
  
I was glad when she found out my sister Georgie was all right after being trapped in the building. Mom was now home to help out with things as dad was recovering.  
  
~~  
  
"I'm glad I can see my girls again," said Felicia.  
  
"I missed you mom," said Georgie, 'I mean there is just so much a teen can go through without her mom."  
  
"What's that about," said Felicia looking at me.  
  
"Boy trouble," I said.  
  
"Speaking of boys," said Felicia.  
  
"If you're going to lecture me about Kyle," I said, "been there done that."  
  
"Well I'm going to see your dad," said Felicia.  
  
"Ok," I said.  
  
~~  
  
She left and all I could think of was him.  
  
*  
  
"You'll help me won't you Maxie," said Zander, "you'll help me get to Canada."  
  
"I promise," I said, "I don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
*  
  
I began to cry myself to sleep I knew I would never forget him.  
  
~~  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone 


	3. Someone New

My Immortal  
  
I don't own the song or GH (no spoilers intended also I have made up Danielle)  
  
~~  
  
My senior year was supposed to be the best year of my life but after what had happened I shut down.  
  
"Maxie," said my friend Danielle, "Prom is coming up I mean I know what happened last year but we're seniors."  
  
"I can't," I said.  
  
"You need to move on from Kyle and get back on that horse," said Danielle. She didn't know what had happened between him and me. That I did move on only to loose him before I could tell him.  
  
"How about I set you up on a blind date," said Danielle.  
  
"No," said I said, " no dates."  
  
~~  
  
Prom came and I was going only because it was my senior year and my family and friends made me go.  
  
As I got ready I remembered the day of the Winter Formal when I was hiding him in my room. How he made me put on my dress and we had a dance of our own. How he told of him and Emily dancing under the streetlight on her Prom night. I wish he were here to dance under the streetlights with me. But he's not.  
  
~~  
  
Prom came and went, as I was getting ready for the end of the year and graduation. While everyone was parting I was spending more and more time at the hospital volunteering. I remembered all the moments we shared there.  
  
~~  
  
Danielle kept pushing me to find someone new.  
  
"I can't," I finally told her, "and it's not because of what you think."  
  
~~  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	4. Graduation

My Immortal  
  
I don't own the song or GH (no spoilers intended also I have made up Danielle)  
  
~~  
  
"Why," asked Danielle.  
  
So I told her about Zander Smith. I don't know why maybe so it wouldn't haunt me as much as it did.  
  
"I'm sorry Max," said Danielle.  
  
~~  
  
It was now Graduation. Mom, Dad, Robin, Georgie, Dillon, Lucky, and Bobbie were there to see me. Everyone I cared for except for him.  
  
"Congratulations," said Bobbie, "so I hear you want to be a doctor."  
  
"Yea," I said, "I mean I volunteered so much that I think it's right for me."  
  
"So where are you going to college next year," said Lucky.  
  
"Well," I said, "I figure go to PCU for my undergrad stuff then just see what med school excepts me."  
  
~~  
  
We left the gym and headed to Kelly's for my party. Everyone was so happy so why was I so miserable.  
  
~~  
  
If these are the best years of my life then I can't wait till they get worse. I feel him everywhere I go. I can hear his voice, see his face. I knew that my summer would bring me pain but just not this much.  
  
~~  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	5. Don't Dream It's Over

My Immortal  
  
I don't own the song or GH (no spoilers intended also I have made up Danielle) ~~  
  
Summer was hard. Georgie was away in Europe with Dillon, Mom was back in Texas, and Dad was getting back to work again. I was literally alone. Normally I would have enjoyed this freedom but All I could think of was still Zander. He was everywhere I went. As I went to GH I thought of him when I was hiding him in the elevator. When I pass Kelly's I picture him sitting there. I look in my closet and see that dress. The one from that night. The night I said of before. Of the winter Formal. He Haunts my Dreams. I can't be asleep or Awake without Him.  
  
~~  
  
You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind 


	6. Long Walk Home

My Immortal  
  
I don't own the song or GH (no spoilers intended also I have made up Danielle)  
  
~~  
  
Summer quickly flew by. I was about to start up classes at PCU. I took the long way back from Kelly's that night. I wanted some me time to reflect. It hadn't even been a year yet and I was still crazy. I figured I needed to let go for good. I took out a small picture of him that I had gotten and looked at it.  
  
"Goodbye my friend," I said looking at the picture.  
  
Kissing it I was about to throw it into the water when I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Don't lose faith that easy Max," said an all to familiar voice.  
  
I turned around.  
  
"Zander," I said, "I-is that you."  
  
~~  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me 


	7. Alive

My Immortal  
  
I don't own the song or GH (no spoilers intended also I have made up Danielle)  
  
A/N-I hate Cliffhangers don't you?  
  
~~  
  
I turned around.  
  
"Zander," I said, "I-is that you."  
  
"Of course it's me," said Zander leaning over and kissing my cheek.  
  
"But I thought you were Dead," I said  
  
"No," said Zander, "just badly burned."  
  
"But you were shot in the leg," I said, "and Nickolas said he locked you in the basement."  
  
"Your right," said Zander, "but I managed to sneak out just as the fire started."  
  
"But the body," I said, "at first they thought you then Baldwin then you again."  
  
"It was just some worker at the hotel," said Zander.  
  
"Well," I said crying, "I'm glad your back."  
  
"I am too," said, "and I'm glad to see you Maxie you're the only one that believed in me."  
  
"I kind of did more then that," I said, "I fell in love."  
  
I kissed him.  
  
"So what now," said Zander.  
  
"Well," I said, "I start school tomorrow at PCU."  
  
"But if you wanted too would you not go there and move in with me," said Zander.  
  
"Ok," I said, "to where."  
  
"I have a place in Canada," said Zander, "I told you I'd make it."  
  
"Just let me grab some things and to leave a note," I said.  
  
"Meet you back here in two hours," said Zander.  
  
"It's a date," I said.  
  
I kissed him goodbye and ran home to get ready to start a new life.  
  
~~  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
~~  
  
TBC 


	8. Ever After

My Immortal  
  
I don't own the song or GH (no spoilers intended also I have made up Danielle)  
  
~~  
  
Time had past since that night on the dock. I was living a great life in Canada with Zander. In was going to school there in hopes to one day become a doctor. I was even volunteering at a local clinic. Zander was working his way up at a company, he was currently just in the male room but he knew he would soon be moving up. I kept close touch with my family and my friend Danielle and today they were in Canada for my big day.  
  
~~  
  
"Do you Maxie Jones take Zander Smith to be your husband," said the priest.  
  
"I do," I said.  
  
"And do you Zander Smith take Maxie Jones to be your Wife," said the priest.  
  
"I do," said Zander.  
  
"I pronounce you Husband and wife," said the priest.  
  
~~  
  
We kissed and were now as one I will always remember the time when I thought he was gone forever but now Zander and I have lived happily ever after which I had never thought possible a bout a year ago but I'm glad it happened.  
  
~~  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
And though your still with me  
  
I've been alone all along  
  
~~  
  
THE END 


End file.
